1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a quantification method and a quantification apparatus for an electrode material.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a cycle endurance test is performed on a lithium ion battery, for example, lithium ions are inserted to an active material or are dissociated from the active material upon discharge or charge. Because the active material undergoes a large volume change at that time, cracking occurs in the surface of the active material, and fracture of the active material is caused with the progress of the cracking. This increases an amount of small active materials that are not connected to conductive paths, and reduces a battery capacity. (See “Electrode Structure and Performance of Li-ion Batteries” under heading “Functioning of powder and development of new materials with nanotechnology”, The MICROMETRICS No. 53 2010, published by Hosokawa Micron Corporation.)